


Me and You and You and Me

by lornrocks



Series: Shapeshifting [1]
Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Fill, Humor, M/M, Shapeshifting, Slash, angsty, petlar, promptfest, pylar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt <i>Peter shapeshifted into Sylar. Sylar shapeshifted into Peter.</i> ( From the Peter/Sylar promptfest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and You and You and Me

Hesam unbuttoned his coat as he walked up the stairs, feeling a little warmer from the exertion of climbing the steps and turned to smile at Emma. They were meeting Peter and Gabriel at their place for dinner and drinks, like they did every so often.

They were greeted at the door by Gabriel, who smiled at them and waved a hand. After hanging their coats up, Emma pokes her head into the kitchen and spots Peter, leaning against a counter and looking thoughtful.

"Peter," she calls, and at first, he doesn't look up. She tries again louder. This time, he seems to hear it because he looks up, surprised, and smiles a big, full mouthed smile. Emma is surprised; she had only ever really seen him smile with his mouth closed, like the Mona Lisa.

"Emma," he sighs, walking over to envelope her in a full body hug. She stiffens for a moment, not used to such affection, before hugging him back.

In the living room, Gabriel is lounged in the arm chair, making small talk with Hesam.

"How's Peter?" Hesam asks, and Gabriel shrugs.

"You know, same old. He never sleeps, all he does is drink coffee and work."

The medic laughs and nods in agreement.

"I'm surprised he hasn't dropped dead yet."

For a second, Hesam swears Gabriel looks a little offended, but then that amused smile he usually wears reappears.

He's about to comment on this when Emma and Peter reappear from the kitchen and take seats on the couch. Peter, Hesam notices, seems to be walking differently. Normally, he walks with purpose, almost a lumbering, stomping motion. But today, he seems to be graceful and smooth, setting himself down next to Emma with finesse.

Emma turns and lifts an eyebrow as if to ask, _Did you see that?_

He nods, minutely, and then they both turn their attention back to the residents of the apartment. Gabriel has taken to constantly reaching up to brush hair out of his face, even if his hair is styled so that there's nothing there to brush. After the third time, he clasps his hands together tightly.

"So," Peter says at last, "What's new with you, Hesam?"

The man in question leans back and surveys the others, thinking for a minute before speaking.

"Well, turns out my cousin finally found his camera. You know the one."

He looks at Peter expectantly and Peter peers back, seemingly unsure, before replying, slowly, "The one from his bachelor party last month?"

"Yeah. I told him he better delete any pictures of you and I doing anything incriminating. Especially after...well."

Peter shoots a glance at Gabriel and Emma's brow furrows when she realizes that it's an angry look. Gabriel responds by raising both eyebrows and holding up his hands.

"I'm sure nothing _that_ bad happened. Right, Hesam?" Gabriel is saying, turning to look at the man across from him, and Emma can't help but add, "You weren't there?"

Peter interrupts, "No, he wasn't."

Emma watches the two of them have some kind of stare off before carefully asking, "Guys? Are you okay?"

Peter mumbles, "Maybe if I bothered to call when I went out instead of leaving him to worry all night."

Hesam tries to figure out exactly what the fuck Peter was talking about.

Gabriel leans forward, slight malice in his voice.

"Maybe I should have just had faith in you instead of worrying like some sort of jealous girlfriend."

"Oh, but of course, I'm Peter Petrelli, I care so much about other people but no, I couldn't possibly let you know how much I care about you-"

"Oh, and what am I? Do you really think that I don't care? That I'm not scared?"

Hesam fidgets and Emma casts a glance at him.

"Guys, what the fuck are you talking about? Did you hit your heads or something?"

The two roommates stop and turn to look at him, alarmed.

"You don't seem like yourselves at all," Emma whispers, and there's a tense beat of silence before Peter sighs, "Dammit," and Gabriel mouths the F-word.

Then they're both standing up and something seems to shimmer and all of a sudden Peter is Gabriel and Gabriel is Peter and Hesam is so fucking confused.

"I told you you couldn't be me," Peter taunts, pointing an accusing finger, and Gabriel scoffs.

"You are the worst me I've ever seen. The shapeshifter did a better job than you."

Emma's eyes go back and forth between the two of them before she prompts, carefully, "Were you two pretending to be each other?"

Peter frowns and nods his head yes.

"It was a bet. But we both failed, so no one wins."

Gabriel's snort of amusement startled the others into looking his way.

"I think I was a better you than you were me."

Peter rolls his eyes.

"As if. You practically molested Emma in the kitchen."

They start arguing again and Hesam shares an exasperated look with Emma before yelling, "Guys!"

They stop and look at him.

"If this was a bet, what were the stakes?"

All of a sudden, Peter's face turns a crimson shade and Gabriel seems to find the wall very interesting.

Emma puts a hand on Hesam's shoulder.

"I think we should leave you two to sort this out. Right, Hesam?"

He looks at her, confused, before catching on.

"Oh, yeah. We'll uh, try this again later. Good night."

They disappear out into the hall and Peter doesn't hear the door shutting. He's too busy looking at his roommate.

"Were you really worried?"

Gabriel shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," he confesses after a pause, and looks up with unsure eyes. "I was worried you'd do something stupid, or..."

"Nothing happened, Gabe. Well, Hesam might have gotten a little too wasted and let's just say I have blackmail material on him for life, but I just got a little tipsy and played some black jack. No big deal."

There's a split second pause before Peter is moving to stand on the couch, then leaning over and pulling the other man over so he can bury his hands in dark, soft hair and kiss that sad look off of Gabriel's face.

And while he is many things, Gabriel is not stupid, so he kisses back like his life depended on it. They don't hear Emma and Hesam coming back into the apartment, hearing Emma say, "I forgot my purse," but they just shrug, grab Emma's purse, and head back out, making sure the door is shut behind them before laughing their way down the stairs.

Peter pulls away and mumbles, "I won the bet," making Gabriel push him away playfully. He almost falls down from his perch on the couch, but he stops himself at the last minute, landing instead sprawled across the furniture.

"If I say you won," Peter begins, eyebrow tilted just so, "Would you come over here?"

Gabriel smiles his most salacious smile and advances on the form lying on the couch, mentally congratulating himself on his prize.

(Although to be honest he doesn't care if he had won or lost; because either way, he would have gotten Peter. It was a win-win, really.)

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago for LJ.


End file.
